


Comfortable

by paynesgrey



Category: Unnatural History
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Henry falls asleep to a movie, and when Jasper wakes him, he doesn't want to leave.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://un-history.livejournal.com/profile)[un_history](http://un-history.livejournal.com/) Fic Fest for the prompt: "accidentally sharing a bed (ie accidentally falling asleep watching a movie, etc)"

Jasper snickered lightly as the movie ended, and he realized that his cousin, who was curled up next to him under the warm blanket, seemed very still next to him. Both of them were wrapped up warmly on the futon-turned-bed in the living room, and when Henry didn’t move as he scooted closer, Jasper turned, wondering if he had fallen asleep during the movie. (How could he? _The Hangover_ was like the funniest movie ever!) He shifted against him in the bed to inspect, and he noticed his cousin’s even breathing. Was he faking? And why would he?

Finally Jasper poked him, lightly at first but then the poking turned into a moderate succession of pokes, and his cousin still didn’t budge.

It was almost like he was ... _dead_.

Jasper bit his lip. He hoped to God Henry wasn’t trying to freak him out by doing that thing again where he stopped his heart. Jasper sucked in a heavy, anxious breath.

One eye opened, and Jasper relaxed as Henry smirked at him, seemingly alert.

“Dude, don’t do that,” he scolded annoyed.

“I was trying to sleep. Also, your breath smells like goat cheese,” Henry said bluntly.

Jasper stiffened defensively. “I can’t help it. I’m addicted to these cheesy soy chips.”

“In that case,” Henry said, sitting up in the bed. “Why don’t you share?” He reached across Jasper’s lap only to retrieve an empty plastic bag. Jasper met his eyes sheepishly.

“Oops?” Jasper said, and Henry sighed. “Hey if you’re hungry we can go to the kitchen and make something. I’ll help,” Jasper suggested brightly.

Henry stared at him, and he retreated back under the covers pouting. “I don’t want to move. It’s too warm here.”

Jasper rolled his eyes. “We _can’t_ stay here. We have to go up to bed anyway.”

Henry’s brow furrowed. “We do?” Suddenly, he threw the cover back over Jasper’s head, and everything went dark. Jasper inhaled with surprise as he felt Henry’s warm breath on his face.

“I can’t believe you want to stay here - _you_ , the guy who can’t sleep soundly unless he’s in a hammock,” Jasper scoffed at him.

Throwing an arm over his chest (though it was by no means intrusive, Jasper thought) Henry snuggled up against him and yawned loudly.

“I guess I’m starting to adjust to normalcy then,” Henry said tiredly.

Jasper tensed underneath his touch, but he had to admit, he really didn’t want his cousin to pull away. He felt warm, relaxing, and kind of nice.

“You call this normal?” Jasper said, joking to ease his own tension. (Henry didn’t seem to feel awkward in this situation at all.)

Henry shifted even closer, so close that Jasper could hear his whisper against his ear. “Go to sleep, Jasper. If this isn’t normal enough for you, then it should be.”

Well, Henry had him there; locked under his arm and drunk on his warmth, Jasper had no choice but to oblige him.


End file.
